


The Vision of a Guardian

by KittieValentine



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Destiny, Destiny 2, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship/Relationship - Freeform, Golden Age, Guardian - Freeform, Hunter - Freeform, Near Death Experience, The Collapse, Traveler - Freeform, Violence, friends/lovers, light - Freeform, tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: *Temporarily on Hiatus*Plot Change: The Last City has fallen and it lies with Hunter, Sagira to take on Ghaul and claim back the Light that gives so many strength.As the City falls, exiled Vanguard, Osiris has a vision and all he sees is you.





	1. Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been thinking a lot recently and wracking my brain over the plot I was originally going to explore and well... I just couldn't find a solution however, I'm so into the story behind Osiris and I feel I could make a better fic with him and the Hunter as a pairing. I think I will possibky change the POV at a later date also.
> 
> Pleeeease, please, please don't be too mad at me! 
> 
> Feel free to contact me via email with any comments you wish to keep private, I take suggestions and requests: kittie.valentine@yahoo.co.uk

Nobody truly knows where the Traveler came from but when it did, it sparked the Golden Age for humanity. It meant that humans could finally migrate from Earth and colonise planets within the Solar System we had spent centuries researching and merely hoping we would reach in the far future.  
Nobody truly knows what it is either; some speculate that the Traveler is a large vessel, sharing it's ability to travel light years in a fraction of the time, others believe it is a sentient being or artificial intelligence and some even consider it a deity - a Guardian. But it is true when they say that all good things must come to an end. A few centuries after the beginning of the Golden Age, what we came to believe as an ancient enemy of the Traveler known as the Darkness, suddenly struck. It destroyed most of humanity's interplanetary empire and few survived the devastation. The Last City as we know it now is where the Traveler made it's last stand in a bid to expel the mysterious Darkness. It hovers above Earth, silent, dormant, and crippled - a testament to the sacrifice it made to save the remnants of humanity after the attack. They called it the Collapse.

The years that followed the fall of the Golden Age were hard but slowly humanity joined together to keep the Last City alive beneath the Traveler - humanity's very own Guardian. They thought they had won, that nothing could conquer them, that they would get knocked down and simply get up and brush off the dirt but things are never that simple. Guardians began to venture back into the wild, into the European Dead Zone, past the wall only to find that they were no longer alone. Strange and deadly creatures had occupied old Russia, manipulating it to become their home instead of humanity's. If humanity was known for one thing however, then it was persistence, it's unquenchable curiosity that so very often kills the cat. They sent out groups of scouts to observe and study these new species, to salvage and collect data that was later transcribed but this time, they were prepared for the discoveries, it was the same old story. They wanted humanity erased. This is where Sagira's story began, at this moment of great adventure and peril. There was a flash of light and energy seemed to flow through her - once more, she was alive.  
She faced the first of many battles on Earth that fateful day but so much more was yet to come. There was so much more for her to become.  
Sagira was a Hunter, quick on the trigger and deadly with a blade, nicknamed a Master of the Frontier. 

Sagira was the Guardian that came face-to-face with the Hive, disrupted their ritual that allowed them to communicate with their own God. Sagira was the Guardian to travel to the Black Garden, discovering the ancient and highly intelligent Vex race and smite the blackened heart. Sagira was the Guardian to slay Crota and destroy the sword that drained the very light that graced the hearts of every Guardian and Ghost in the universe. It was Sagira who yielded the soul of Crota to allow travel deep within Taken dimensions to face the vengeful Taken King - Oryx. Sagira who put her Light, Ghost and self on the line for all of humanity, for the Traveler, for Earth.  
'Our faith in you Guardian, allows us to carry the heaviest of burdens.' Those were the last words the Speaker said as she accepted her new mission parameters outside of the Tower. She never realised how heavy those words could weigh on her slender shoulders. Until now. The day the Last City and the Traveler fell.


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unknown threat launches an attack on the Tower and Sagira returns to defend what's left.
> 
> WARNING: Spoilers for Destiny 2 events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say a massive thank you to everyone who has given Kudos to this fic, I wasn't expecting so many people to enjoy it so thank you everyone!
> 
> This chapter is a little long and most of you are probably familiar with it if you've played Destiny 2 so by all means, skip it and wait for the next chapter, I probably would if it was me XD

Cayde-6 strolled into the Hall of Guardians with his usual charisma and Guardian at his shoulder as people continued to busy themselves with work like stock replenishment for the vendors, archiving the decryption of engrams by Master Rahool. There was a storm approaching, visibility was poor and the atmosphere was heavy. Strobes of lightning illuminated the Tower and gave the horizon beyond the Wall a sinister and intimidating veil.  
"Ikora, if you tell me this is a practical joke, well, it kills me to say it but I would be really impressed," Cayde-6 almost sounded disappointed at having to say such a thing but the Warlock Vanguard just looked up from her datapad and smirked before responding with an equally sassy tone, much similar to the way a mother would tease a child.  
"Impressing you Cayde, is the easiest thing is the easiest thing I'll do all day." Cayde-6 didn't have time to respond before Commander Zavala interrupted them with his equally commanding tone.  
"Let's get serious people." Cayde-6 threw his arms open as if presenting himself for study.  
"Zavala, this is my serious face," he quirked his head, "can't you tell?"  
"Ikora, what have you got?" Zavala continued, ignoring Cayde-6.  
"Someone or something has sabotaged the skyline defence systems," she replied without looking up from the data she was receiving.  
"And comms have been spotty for the last few hours, every sensor beyond the Wall has gone dark." Zavala leaned on the desk as he considered the information.  
"Hmm, maybe it's just the storm," he turned to glance at the offending weather cell.  
"Maybe it's- what are the sat-feeds telling us?" Ikora flicked through some files to find an answer.  
"Nothing."  
"Well that's good right?" asked Cayde-6 taking the 'no news is good news' attitude.  
"No," Ikora snapped, her voice stern and strained.  
"I mean they're not there! There are no satellites!"  
"And that's not good," Cayde-6 spoke quietly as doubt began to settle in his internal operating systems. Zavala was now stood at the windows, almost challenging the storm to a match against the Titan Vanguard but he would lose this match as for when the lightning struck, it revealed a fleet of unidentified ships. He spun on his heel to address his fellow Vanguards and people of the Tower.  
"Battle stations!"

The enemy ships descend towards the Tower firing an endless assault that was targeting the very Hall they were stood in.  
"Everyone with me, now!" called Zavala as he deployed a Ward of Dawn, ensuring that everyone received the Blessing of Light. The missiles began to make contact at a frenzied rate and many bodies were being strewn across the Hall, mangled against the computers, tech and debris. Cayde-6 drew his Golden Gun and fired three consecutive shots, moving forward with such conviction that it drove him to distraction and Ikora managed to Warp him inside the Ward of Dawn just as the structure began to collapse.  
"Hang on!" she cried as the Tower was destroyed around them. Zavala was struggling to hold the Ward of Dawn by now; it was draining his energy and the firepower from the enemy was causing him to slip but one final explosion signalled the end for them and the beginnings for the attackers. The enemy fleet had now breached the Walls and were headed directly for the Traveler, hundreds of recon ships, crew ships and the Command ship accompanied the strange machine that was opening it's six arms and wrapping around the exo-planet. The giver of Light was to have it's own Light taken. Humanity, it's Last City and it's Guardians were going to die. The sky was dark, clouds a deep scarlet as they reflected the light from the flames that now burned the Tower which had been home to so many. It truly resembled Armageddon. 

Meanwhile, Sagira was returning from an off-planet mission and was now cruising over the Cosmodrone, the storm cell in sight.  
"Repeat. Tower approach this is City Hawk two, seven, three. Anyone home?" Her Ghost had been attempting to make contact with the Tower since they had re-entered the atmosphere but the lack of response had left his processor chirping.  
"No response in any channels, not even emergency frequencies," he gave a frustrated sigh, a strangely human habit that he had picked up on.  
"What is going on back there?" The Sunsinger was too busy piloting the ship to respond but then he broke the silence.  
"Remember when I told you that you fly to fast?" Sagira turned to him with a questioning expression.  
"Forget I said that. Fly fast!" She immediately comply and activate the thrusters. Estimated time of arrival: 6 minutes. The rows of clouds blurred past them in a concerning gradient that went from blue to red but when the ship finally broke the front, Sagira saw exactly why. The city she and many others were tasked with protecting had fallen. She approached what was left of the Tower and used a transmat to reach the surface.  
"We have to find Zavala, Ikora and Cayde," Ghost commanded. Equipped with a pistol, Sagira stumbled over the debris and remains. The sight was visually overwhelming, the place she had called home since her first resurrection as a Guardian and to see it destroyed like this was heart-wrenching. Whoever had initiated this was going to pay and as if he read her mind, Ghost cried out.  
"Cabal!" There stood a Legionary with it's slug rifle loaded, it began firing but Sagira made short work of it before pushing through.  
"This doesn't make sense, the Cabal conquer systems by blowing up planets. Whatever they want, it must be here - in the Last City." She could hear the fear in his voice.  
"We'll fix this, it's what we do," she gently reassured him but deep down, she silently shared the same fear as any other human, exo, or awoken - this seemed like the end. Sagira expertly fought her way through a maintenance hallway filled with more Legionaries when Zavala's voice comes over the open comms.  
"This is Commander Zavala. Citizens report to evac points. Guardians rendezvous in the Plaza. Our City will not fall."  
She reached a sealed door but when it opened, a body was thrown against it. She instinctively aimed down the sights before realising who it was.  
"Cayde!"  
"Hey you two! Give me a sec," he held up a finger and unleashed his Golden Gun, smiting three Legionaries without hesitating to aim. The corpses fizzled to dust and blew away in the wind. Somehow, amongst all of the chaos and devastating, Cayde managed to maintain his charisma, spinning the gun on his finger like the pro he actually is.  
"Zavala's doing the hero act in the Plaza. Me? I've got a date with whoever's behind this. It'll be a short date." He jogged over to a spot where light flooded in from the collapsed structure and warp jumps into the dark leaving Sagira and her Ghost to continue on. When she rounded the corner, she found hordes of Civilians huddled together, cold and afraid. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably as she remembered that she was graced with the Light and they were not. Should she get hurt, her Ghost simply healed her. Should she die, her Ghost simply revived her but these are people. These are humans. Their lives matter and are much harder to put back together. It's up to Sagira to be there for them.  
"Over here!" Lord Shaxx beckons for the Hunter.  
"Lord Shaxx! I'm glad you are safe!" He grips her shoulder tightly but it's only a dull pressure through the shoulder plating.  
"Hunter, my armoury is open to you. Follow the path from there, it will lead you through the Hangar to the Plaza." He uses his hands to force open the doors, the burn mod on his sword glowing and ready for it's first victim.  
"I'll take care of these people. If the Cabal want war, give them war."  
"Shaxx, good luck." Sagira gave him a firm nod and made her way to the gun rack to retrieve an Auto Rifle. 

She was well on her way to the Plaza when Cayde-6 spoke over the comms.  
"Okay, my ghost keeps tagging these Cabal as 'Red Legion'. Ikora, what do you got?"  
"They're elite. Ruthless. Rumour is, they have never known defeat." Ikora deemed that enough information to give an insight to who you were fighting but Zavala didn't seem interested.  
"Until today. Today they face Guardians."  
"But Zavala, they're attacking the Traveler!" Ikora interjected.  
"The Traveler waits! We protect our people at any cost." 

By now Sagira had reached the Plaza and managed to rendezvous with Zavala and a few other Guardians. The Cabal launch deployment pods smashed into the surface to reveal a small squad of Cabal inside. As a team, they fended off five or six squads, occasionally retreating to Zavala's Ward of Dawn when the ships launched a heavy barrage of missile attacks.  
"These Red Legion are well trained but we are better."  
"Zavala, the last of the shuttles is away but the Speaker... he never made it. I'm going to look for him."  
Zavala turns to Sagira, still holding his Ward of Dawn.  
"I've got the Plaza, go with Ikora. Find the Speaker." His commands are short and precise.  
"We've got it Commander," Ghost acknowledged. 

Sagira sprinted the short distance from the Plaza to the Tower North and come face-to-face with a group of Cabal who as quickly as they lift their rifles, are taken out by a carefully placed Nova Bomb.  
"Ikora!" Sagira gasped as she took a second to analyse the extent of the damage. There is no way the Speaker survived this, the entire Tower was destroyed.  
"The Speaker is gone," Ikora informed the Hunter. A Cabal Thresher ship hovered and Ikora turned to face it.  
"You will take no more from us-," she sprinted towards the sector's edge.  
"- and you will find no mercy in me!" She launched herself into the air and threw a Nova Bomb at the fuselage before landing on the craft and hanging in as it manoeuvred out of the area.  
"Zavala-"  
"She'll find the Speaker. We need to move on that Command ship! Now head to North Tower, I'm sending Amanda Holliday to pick you up."

Sagira perservered and continued to fight her way through another squad of Legionaries only this one had a new rank. The Incendior. It took a little longer to wipe out as the burn damage lasted longer on her armour's shields but when the area was clear, a spotlight flooded the space and Sagira left her cover, expecting another Thresher.  
"Someone told me you need a ride." Amanda had arrived for her and she as going to infiltrate that Command ship and send the Cabal straight back to whatever system they came from. Or that was the plan anyway. It's much easier to accomplish something when you have the tools to do so but what happens when you don't have those tools?


	3. I Am Ghaul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After boarding the Cabal Command ship the Immortal, you fight your way through but when you reach your goal, you find out that the power you held cannot save you anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I have to say a huge, huge thank you to everyone who has liked, commented and bookmarked this fic. Never in my life did I expect it to become so popular and I have had a few of you ask me to update ASAP so I put together this chapter! Obviously the events of this chapter are going to be well known and the next chapters will really start to explore the loneliness of our Guardian and what it's like to suddenly not be the hero. 
> 
> Feel free to email me at: kittie.valentine@yahoo.com I welcome all feedback, suggestions and I take requests!

Amanda Holliday lead the way through a hailstorm of energy rounds in a galactic war taking place right above Earth, she engaged the thrusters and sped towards the Command ship.   
"Zavala, picked up that Guardian you never shut up about," she quipped over the comm. You had never really spent much time around Holliday aside from when she started the Sparrow racing events but her humour was always welcome, especially in such a dire situation.   
"Get them on that command ship- now!" He ordered in response. You both surveyed the clearing ahead and predicted that continuing at this exact pace would avoid the heavy fire.   
"Hold on back there!" She shouted over her shoulder. There was a small amount of weaving around debris when a ship was obliterated in front of you and Amanda covered her eyes as the flash near blinded her. After a well-timed barrel roll to avoid another hit, Amanda gazed at the Traveller which now fell dark. The huge Cabal structure attached like a leech around an entire hemisphere.   
"Come on big guy, do something" she willed the Traveller on in the hope that it could be enough but she was met with a small hit to the wing. She flinched as the ship jerked to the side. Her face was full of concentration, lit by the myriad of explosions as you approached the Command ship. She input a number of commands and engaged the secondary thrusters, the vicinity revealing the ship's geometric shields.   
"Alright Guardian! Time to kick 'em where it hurts!" And with that, you were transmatted to the Cabal ship. 

 

To say you suddenly felt tiny and powerless when stood on the Command ship titled the Immortal was an understatement. Although each and every one of you were fighting as a unit, aboard this ship, you felt truly alone. The last time this feeling settled in your stomach was when your Ghost found you in Old Russia after the Collapse but you quickly found hope and a way forward. Now, the only way forward was through your survival and right now, that seemed like it was going to be a challenge.   
"Let us know when the shields are down and we'll hit that ship with everything we got," Amanda's voice reminded you that there are others there, fighting the same fight, supporting you. You turned to find a way in and saw as an endless number of orbital drop pods were launched, each carrying as many as five members of the Cabal. Every pod was launched with a bone jerking shudder that almost brought you to your knees. It was slightly sickening. You managed to jump inside and were met with a dimly lit room only illuminated by the Cabal's orange interfaces and control panels which thankfully, were plentiful so there was no need for your Ghost to light the way and put himself in danger. You counted three Cabal gathered around it and calculated that with an attachable incendiary grenade thrown to the centre alien, you could wipe them all out. Your calculations were correct and Ghost was quick to survey the area.   
"That hologram could help. Let me at that console, we can find a schematic in there," he said. You held him out over the console and watched as he scanned it for data.   
"Okay, the shield generator should be at the bottom of the ship," you took note of the should be and just hoped that his reading was accurate. You ran through an open door and came silently behind a Legionary which you stabbed with your hidden blade. Unfortunately, it's gurgle alerted the others and you fired two shots to one's head, watching as the gas escaped it's wind pipe before easily downing the other. You rounded the corner only to be met with more Legionaries but they were the least of your concern as you noticed a Valus appear from behind a console – Pashk the Bearing Will fired a volley of incendiary rounds which you narrowly evaded with a stealth roll but simultaneously realised your Golden Gun was ready. The flames enveloped your body as you drew the weapon, the tingling of power surging through you as you took aim and fired three shots. He turned to ash and blew away, leaving his minions to fall at the rounds from your auto rifle. You continued on.   
"Cayde, what's your status?" A sense of relief washed over you as you heard Commander Zavala's voice albeit laced with static.   
"Uh... little low on ammo. The whole flaming pistol- burning out. Any- 'eard from Ikora?" The static was overbearing but you could just about understand what they were saying.   
"Not since she- Speaker. Form up- on me!" Zavala yelled. You continued through the dim corridors until you were met with some doors. They hissed open and you found yourself on what must have been the artillery pad. The weapons were active and firing towards the ships that circled the area. It was a few metres to cover and you felt the heat from a red dot target settle on your armour before a shot rang out. Your shields took a hit before you could get into cover but as they recharged, you heard the tell-tale chattering of Psions. You took a moment to hatch a plan and every now and then you popped your head out of cover to get a visual on the hostiles in the area. There were two Psions and a number of Legionaries directly ahead but with the use of your radar and some ammo conservation, you took them down with ease. You made your way to the next area and with lightning reactions, drew out your Golden Gun to take down yet another Valus, this time Brann the Unbent Blade. He too went down with three consecutive shots. The area went dark and you took a moment to wonder how your wrists weren't broken with how often you'd equipped your Super. The doors hissed open and you took that as cue to press forward. You found yourself in a multi-levelled complex that was littered with enemies, Psions, Legionaries and Incendiors. When you finally reached the bottom you decided you were thankful for the high numbers as you had gained yet another Super.   
The corridor ahead was cold, poorly lit and had plenty of crevices for an enemy to take cover. You hugged the wall and aimed down the sights in anticipation. Your instinct was correct as a small squad emerged from cover, all firing on you at once. You took them all out and progressed but had a shock when you ran straight into another Valus who stomped his tree like leg, seding you falling to the metal floor with a clatter. You dropped you rifle and didn't waste the time scrambling around for it. Instead, you welcomed the now all too familiar feeling of flames wrapping around your body like a blanket and fired. Kreth the Living Skyfire cried at as the last round completely combusted his being to nothing. You looked to the floor and found your rifle, giving it a quick once over to ensure it was still suitable for use and pressed on. The doors opened again to reveal a turbine, rotating at breakneck speeds, conducting lethal measurements of arc energy and lighting the whole chamber in electric blue.   
"All right, destroy the turbines, the shields should fizzle," Ghost instructed. Your relationship with Ghost reminded you of what a normal human relationship should be. Compromise, listening to one another. You would gladly trust him with your life and he trusted the fate of humanity with yourself.   
You threw a grenade onto the middle turbine and watched as the fiery explosion took out both turbines, leaving the largest still spinning. You had to carefully manoeuvre yourself along the circumference of the chamber to avoid the ever-threatening dynamo that brushed the edges. You took out your energy pistol, knowing you weren't a fan of using it anyway and piled the rounds into the final turbine, it's blades crumpled and came to a steady halt before only a gentle hum filled the room.   
"Just like that!" Ghost praised victoriously. The chamber glowed a sinister red as the shields were deactivate, your plan coming to fruition.   
"Zavala, we did it! The shields are down," you were met with static.   
"Zavala?" Ghost asked hoping that it was just your comms having errors. He too was met with silence. You continued to push through the heavy door that opened, planning to continue the assault whether communication was possible or not. The metal grating of the floor was white hot, flames dancing through the holes whilst coating the hall in a cloud of black smoke.   
"Amanda, we're headed topside!" Ghost said but he was met with static this time.   
"Amanda!" You cried to no avail. Something was wrong and it had fallen to you to find out. You reached the final door which opened without hitch. You sprinted out onto the landing pad to see the fireworks that were ships being shot from the sky, cinders of debris and bodies raining down as the Traveller was bled of it's Light. 

 

"How do we come back from this?" Ghost asked, secretly knowing that this could very well be the end.   
"You don't," a deep and menacing voice came from behind. You whipped around defensively to see the owner. A Cabal leader, armour ornate and glacier white, he bore a mask to cover his mouth but left his ugly face exposed. He was the epitome of power and looked as though he could be five times the size of you.   
"Welcome to a world without Light," he gestured to the Traveller, revealing his plan. You looked to your saviour and suddenly felt helpless. How were you going to come back from this? You thought to yourself as the giant structure wrapped around the exoplanet activated and sent a wave of energy around it. You felt a pang of pain, jerking you backwards and when you looked up, you saw yourself in the Light fade to nothing. You were powerless.   
"Guardian, something's wrong," Ghost managed, his voice glitched before he fell to the floor. You fell to your knees as the Cabal leader strode towards you. You reached out to pull Ghost close to your body, like a mother protecting her child. A heavy foot landed by your face and from down on the floor, you realised you were nothing.   
"Do not look at me creature! " the Cabal clenched his fists and drove back a foot before kicking you in the chest. You flew through the air before landing with a painful thud and rolling onto your back limp.   
"You are weak. Undisciplined. Cowering behind walls," the Cabal strode closer with every step, his words gaining more and more malice with every word he uttered.   
"You're not brave. You're merely forgotten the fear of death," you backed towards the edge to try and gain distance but he easily maintained it. He bent down to look you in the face.   
"Allow me to reacquaint you," he drew back a fist and smashed it into your tiny frame, sending you sliding along the dirty floor and towards the abyss that lay below. The weight of your body slowed you to a stop but the momentum sent Ghost over the edge and towards the fallen planet you called home. You felt like your heart had just been torn from it's place and thrown to the vultures. Your arm reaching helplessly for Ghost who was gone. The Traveller was gone, Earth was gone, the Light was gone and now Ghost was gone. You sobbed behind your helmet exasperatedly as the Cabal continued his reasoning.,   
"Your kind never deserved the power you were given." You were knelt at his feet once more but refused to look up.   
"I am Ghaul and your Light... " he pointed the the dark exoplanet.   
"… is mine." He placed a boot against your head and gave the lightest push. You eagerly fell to the dark below, welcoming your fate. You had failed your second chance at life and in so, allowing everyone to die. And now it was your turn to see the black.


End file.
